


Podfic: My Boy

by Djapchan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I'm just here for a good time, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also the timeline is shit, shadowhunters are not poor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Maryse takes a sip of her drink-- deliciously sweet and ice-cold-- and has just opened her book when the little bell above the door chimes and she looks up in reflex, only to do a double take.Alec walks in and she almost doesn’t recognize him.She's blinded by Alec’s grin. Tucked in the back, Maryse waits for Alec to see her but his gaze is unmoving as he takes his aviators off and tucks them into his shirt, whose first few buttons are undone, and heads towards the table by the window.Tumblr Prompt: Maryse observes Alec and Magnus in a café being totally in love.SH Creators Summer Prompts: "Oh, bite me."





	Podfic: My Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128492) by [Carmenlire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire). 



**Author's Note:**

> Download on Mediafire (MP3-Format)
> 
> [My Boy](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dy5drfkzj7dc56s/SH_My_Boy.mp3/file)


End file.
